Birthday Wish (Sanji x Reader)
by RawrImaOtaku
Summary: What happens when Reader-chan is down, and the only one who remembers her birthday is Sanji? (One-Shot)


**A/N: Hey my peeps! This story is dedicated to my best friend Morgan! It's for her birthday, and she love's Sanji a** ** _lot._** **So Morgan.. Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy!**

You love him. He doesn't feel the same way. Or so you thought.

He acts so lovey-dovey with every female he encounters that's past the age of 10 and below the age of 50. So what would be so special about you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. For the past few weeks, he seems a little... _different._

To everyone else, he asks the same. Woman obsessed, gentlemanly, perverted, great cook, caring...so what's different? Around you, he doesn't act so straight forward with his "love". Sometimes, he even tends to avoid you. You just want him to notice you, and think that you're special. Your birthday was tomorrow, and all you wanted was to spend it with him, but the way things have been going lately...that wasn't going to happen. It's like no one even remembered that your birthday was tomorrow. So you've been bummed out.

"(Y/n)-swan? What's wrong?" asked Sanji as he snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...uh...It's nothing. Sorry for worrying you Sanji-kun." he smiled sweetly at you, and handed you the tropical drink you had requested. Everyone was on the deck.

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp fishing and acting like complete morons.

The girls sunbathing.

Zoro sleeping.

Sanji cooking.

Franky working on the Sunny.

And Brook playing a soothing tune on his violin.

You sighed, and took a sip from the refreshing beverage. Brook came up to you.

"Excuse me, (Y/n)-san?" asked Brook.

"Yeah, Brook?"

"Well I was wondering...may I see your panties?" At that, your face flushed a deep scarlet, and Nami ended up hitting him on the skull. You were embarrassed so you turned your attention elsewhere. Nami took a drink as well and looked at you.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Huh? T-Tell who and what?" The blush was still on your face, but it was starting to vanish.

"Oh don't be that way! We know you like Sanji. So when are you going to tell him?"

"I-I can't do that..."

"Why not?" asked Robin.

"Because! ...Because...h-he doesn't feel the same way." you gazed down sadly into your drink.

"What makes you think that?" asked Robin.

"W-Well, you've seen the way he acts around all women! But lately...he's been avoiding me. I don't think he even likes me." you sighed, and took another drink. You gazed up at the sky. Nami patted your shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry about it! I don't know why he's avoiding you, but he likes you too. So don't get all down about it, okay?" you nodded and smiled gently. You were lucky to have them.

"Lunch is ready!" yelled Sanji, as he brought out trays of food, and set them out so everyone could get some. You stood up, and went to grab a sandwich. You took a bite, and your face lit up.

 _'How does he make ordinary sandwiches taste like they belong in five star restaurants?!'_ you thought to yourself. You smiled at Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji-kun! It tastes really good." you gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to Nami and Robin, who had already gotten which foods they wanted.

 _"You missed."_ Sanji whispered to himself. He smiled and went back into the kitchen.

 _'Just you wait (Y/n)-swan...'_ thought Sanji.

"Well someone's a little bold." spoke Nami as she took a bite from her sandwich.

"B-Bold? What do you mean?"

"We saw that kiss on the cheek you gave Sanji! It was cute!" you blushed majorly at this.

"W-Whaaaaaat?! I don't know what you're talking about." you took a bite of your sandwich and averted your gaze. Nami and Robin just giggled.

"Neh, (Y/n)?" spoke up Luffy as he approached you.

"Hm?" you hummed in response.

"You seem kind of sad. I don't want you to be sad. Smile!" You smiled.

"Don't worry Luffy! Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? You see, down today. And I don't want my Nakama to be sad! As your captain, I'm supposed to protect you! So tell me what happened, and I'll beat it up!" he stated confidently. You giggled.

"Really Luffy, I'm fine! But thanks for worrying about me. But if something ever is wrong, I'll I tell make sure to tell you, okay?"

"OKAY!" yelled Luffy, as he went back to fishing with Usopp and Chopper.

 _'Not even my captain knows about my birthday...whatever. It's not that important anyways.'  
_  
Eventually the warm afternoon turned into a chilling evening. Everyone went to bed and instead of sleeping, you just stared out of your window, watching as the sun dipped below the ocean, and the stars and the moon decided to give their greetings. You threw on a and snuck out of the girls room.

You checked your watch as you descended the stairs and made your way to the of the ship.

 _'11:59, huh? This kinda sucks...no one remembered my birthday."_

You gazed up at the sky and softly whispered to yourself, "Three...two...one."

You looked down into the ocean, and bitterly giggled. A single tear slid down your face and fell into the ocean.

"Happy birthday to me." you grumbled. You heard footsteps coming towards you, but you ignored them and let that one tear, turn into several tears until they reached the point of being unstoppable.

"(Y-Y/n)-san?" asked a voice that you knew all to well. You didn't want anyone to see you in this state, especially him.

"Just um...go away."

"Now, why would I live the birthday girl all alone?" your eyes widened and you turned around to face Sanji, and you saw him holding your favorite type of cupcake with a candle on it. It had, 'Happy Birthday,' written on it in very nice handwriting, it was surrounded by hearts and roses. You blushed.

"S-Sanji?" your voice barely above a whisper, since you couldn't trust it at the moment. He stepped towards you, and held the cupcake towards you.

"Make a wish."

You leaned in and closed your eyes. After a moment of thinking, you blew out the candle.

"Happy Birthday."

"T-Thank you Sanji-kun...I don't know what to say." tears once again streamed down your face, but out of happiness this time. Sanji walked closer and set the cupcake on the railing, and brought his hands to your cheeks, and wiped the tears away from your eyes.

"I thought you hated me..."

"Why would you think that?" you two gazed into each other eyes.

"You've been avoiding me most of the time..." you looked down, but he brought your head back up with his hand on your chin.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to find the perfect gift, I was just worried of you finding out."

He dug in his back pocket and pulled out a clear case, and inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. You gasped. He took it out of the case and turned you around so he could put it on you. You smiled as you felt the cool chain rest against your neck. You shivered as he kissed the back of your neck and turned you back around to face him.

"I love you..." he spoke softly. You were speechless, so you just gazed into his eye's.

"Will you be my girlfriend (Y/n)?" he asked. You smiled brightly and nodded your head. He leaned in and closed the space between you two in a soft and sweet kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck, as he snaked his arms around your waist.

You two separated and looked at each other lovingly.

"I love you too." you said.

"By the way (Y/n)...what was your wish?" he asked. You blushed and looked away.

"Not important." you mumbled.

"Of course it's important. Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Because it already came true..." you looked back up into his eyes and smiled gently.

"You were my wish." you whispered. He smiled and pulled you into a hug.

"Happy birthday, (Y/n)..." he whispered in your ear happily in bliss.

"Thank you Sanji."

That was your best birthday so far.

 _~The End~_

 **** **A/N: Cheesy af, but oh well. 3 I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Toodles~**


End file.
